


Make No Apologies

by Hidden_Joy



Series: It's Not Simple to Say [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Bo's trying, Coming Out, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Acceptance, Sequel to another fic, kind of, not hard enough but what can ya do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: Lukas finally tells his dad that he's gay.OrSequel to It's Not Simple to Say.
Relationships: Philip Shea/Lukas Waldenbeck
Series: It's Not Simple to Say [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Make No Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So, I was going through my fanfic folder and discovered this completed fic that I never ended up posting. I have no idea why I didn't, but here is the much belated sequel to my other fic, It's Not Simple to Say. I didn't edit it or anything, and I'm not completely happy with it, but I figured I'd post it anyway. Enjoy :)

Lukas' hands shook lightly and he took a deep breath.   
  
"You don't have to do this," Philip reminded him gently, sliding his fingers through Lukas'. He rubbed his thumb along the back of Lukas' hand, the gesture calming the blond boy slightly.   
  
"Yeah. I do," Lukas answered quietly. He squeezed Philip's hand and led him into the kitchen, knowing his father was at the table. Lukas cleared his throat. "Dad."   
  
Bo glanced up, raising an eyebrow. Lukas' heart sank further into his stomach when he saw his father glance at his hand interlocked with Philip's and roll his eyes.   
  
Bo opened his mouth to speak, but Lukas beat him to it, the slight gesture causing anger to flare up in him. "Don't do that."   
  
Bo furrowed his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"   
  
"Roll your eyes at my and my boyfriend holding hands," Lukas elaborated. "Especially cause he's the only thing keeping me from having a panic attack right now."   
  
He felt Philip squeeze his hand, his other hand rubbing up Lukas' arm.   
  
"Why the hell would you be having a panic attack?" Bo asked, some concern in his voice, but Lukas could recognize the hint of annoyance in it, which made him feel worse.   
  
"Because I need to talk to you about this. And I know how you feel about Philip and what you think this is with him, but I need you to know that it's real," Lukas told him.    
  
Bo sighed deeply, standing up. "How can I believe that Lukas when—"   
  
"I'm gay," Lukas interrupted. His gaze was locked on his father's, his jaw clenched.   
  
Bo looked back at Lukas, surprised. "You're what?"   
  
"I'm gay," Lukas repeated. "And I'm not gonna apologize for it. I love Philip. He's the only person I've ever felt this way about and so what if it happened to happen in the midst of the shit we went through? That doesn't make it any less real," Lukas was rambling a bit, but he couldn't help it. It was the first time he'd stood up to his father and it felt freaking amazing, as nerve-racking as it was.   
  
Bo pressed his lips together, standing slowly. Lukas tensed, gripping Philip's hand like a vice. He waited for Bo to speak, heart racing.   
  
"Okay," Bo stated.   
  
Lukas stared, shocked. "Okay?" he repeated.   
  
His father nodded. "Yeah. Okay. I love you, son. As much as I don't like the idea of you being gay, I can't stop it. And if you had to be with a boy... I'm glad it's Philip," he added, sparing a glance at Philip and clearing his throat awkwardly.   
  
Lukas frowned slightly. "Then... then what was all that about before? About—about me having to say it? About you thinking it's a phase?"   
  
Bo sighed. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, son. Sometimes I'll say things I don't mean. I'm glad you were able to tell me, but I shouldn't have made you like that. I can see that accepting it hasn't been easy for you either," he explained.   
  
Lukas glanced at Philip, who was rubbing Lukas' arm gently, keeping him calm. "It was hard," Lukas said quietly. "It's easier now," he admitted, keeping his eyes on Philip. Philip gave him a small smile in return, squeezing his arm.   
  
Bo cleared his throat again, causing Lukas to turn his eyes back to his dad. "I'm glad it's easier for you. I'll start trying to understand more, son."   
  
Lukas nodded slowly, looking at him a moment. "Thank you."   
  
"You shouldn't have to thank me for trying to accept you," Bo sighed.   
  
Lukas shrugged in response. "Hopefully one day I won't," he answered.   
  
Bo looked almost hurt. "You won't," he promised.   
  
Lukas nodded. "Okay. Philip and I are gonna go out for a ride, if that's okay."   
  
Bo nodded. "Course. Have fun, you two."   
  
Lukas nodded in response, grabbing Philip's hand and tugging him outside.   
  
Before Lukas had even shut the door fully, Philip was hugging him.   
  
"I'm so proud of you, Lukas," he told him.   
  
Lukas hugged back tightly, burying his face against his shoulder. "Thank you for being there."   
  
Philip shook his head. "Of course. I love you," he said softly, leaning back to look at him.   
  
Lukas nodded. "I love you, too," he murmured, then tugged him closer, kissing him softly.   
  
"Say it," Philip murmured.   
  
Lukas smiled a bit. "I'm gay. I'm gay and I want everyone to know it," he told him.   
  
Philip grinned. "So proud," he laughed.

Lukas grinned back. "Are we gonna stay on my front porch all day or are we gonna go?" he teased.   
  
Philip laughed and nodded, tugging him off the porch and toward Lukas' bike.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! You can find me at hidden-joy on Tumblr, though I don't post much about Eyewitness anymore, it's mostly Skam and remakes now, haha. But thank you for reading!


End file.
